Most containers specifically designed to store items of cosmetics, jewelry or the like are either in the form of soft-sided zippered pouches or are box-like structures having a hinged cover. When the cover is opened, a plurality of open compartments are exposed, much like a fishing tackle box, to hold, in a segregated fashion, selected items of cosmetics or jewelry. However, no such containers, of which I am aware, have compartments designed specifically to hold specifically configured cosmetic or jewelry items in a compact fashion, while still providing other storage capability for additional cosmetic and jewelry items of all configurations.